cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty 2
Call of Duty 2 is a first person shooter game developed by Infinity Ward for the Call of Duty franchise. The game serves as the second entry into the main series and is the fourth game overall. The game is set in World War II. With the inclusion of the official German mod, the game is arguably the first to have an Axis perspective. Campaign Setting Plot Missions Russian Campaign Moscow * M1: Defend Moscow Stalingrad * M2: Fight through streets and assault base * M3: Fight German positions and repair wire * M4: Assault and hold train station * M5: Clear buildings in the city * M6: Assault and defend trench lines * M7: Fight past German held streets * M8: Defend city hall British Campaign North Africa * M1: Raid the German camp * M2: Defend the village * M3: Battle past the trenches * M4: Assault the town * M5: Fight and eliminate German positions * M6: Seize and defend town * M7: Battle past positions and defend trenches * M8: Assault the second town * M9: Eliminate German positions and trenches * M10: Battle of El Alimein India * M11: Fight German defenses and forces in jungles, then seize and defend the villages * M12: Eliminate German nests, positions and infantry, then hold the ruins * M13: Fight through the jungles and ruins, then assault city outskirts * M14: Defend trench lines and nests in the jungles from German assaults * M15: Fight past German trench lines in the jungles, then hold the palace American Campaign France * M1: Assault and hold Pointe Du Hoc * M2: Defend lines in French countryside * M3: Fight past positions and seize the village * M4: Battle of Paris outskirts * M5: Fight through town * M6: Fight past positions to assault the hill * M7: Defend the hill * M8: Fight past German defenses and hold the farm Germany * M9: Assault Emmerich Characters Red Army * Vasili Koslov * Dimitri Koslov * Semenov * Federova * Pavel Letlev * Gavrilov * Vidov * Konstantinov * Lobvinski * Volekov United States Army * Bill Palmer * Renshaw * Randall * Henderson * Alderman * Matisse * Hammon * Glenn * Lymon * Kuhn * Johnson * Greenwood * Schmitter British Army * Jack Price * John Davis * MacGregor * David Welsh * Higgens * Fleming * McCandlish * Holden * Carver * Blake * Lewis * Milton * Jenkins * Williams Factions Friendly * Red Army * United States Army * British Army * German Afrika Korps '''(GM) * '''Wehrmacht (GM) Enemy * Wehrmacht * Waffen SS * British Army '(GM) * '''United States Army '(GM) * 'Red Army '(GM) '''Game play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks. The game is mostly action and adventure oriented, as Call of Duty games are known for. A brand new feature in the game is that the health system is now a rechargeable system, in which the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking fire. The campaign also commonly features resupply crates, where the player can restock their ammunition and supplies to absolute full count, as well as replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. Multiplayer Maps Red Army vs Wehrmacht * Moscow * Stalingrad * Leningrad * Crimea * Kiev * Rostov * Velikiye Luki * Caucasus British Army vs Afrika Korps * El Alimein * Sinai Desert * Tripoli * Cairo Oasis * Sahara * Tunisia * Algiers District * Jungles * Villages * Delhi Outskirts * Trenches * Riverside US Army vs Wehrmacht * Carentan * St. Mere Eglise * Newvillers * Crossroads * Normandy * Calais * Emmerich Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * War * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Domination * Sabotage * Search and Destroy * Headquarters * Veteran * Boot Camp 'Weapons' Rifles * SVT-40 * Karabin Gewehr * M1 Garand * M1A1 Carbine * Simonov SKS (GM) Submachine Guns * PPSH-41 * MP-40 * Thompson * MP-35 (GM) * PPS-43 Assault Rifles * DP-28 * C96 Carbine (GM) * SIG KE7 (GM) * STG-44 * BAR * Browning WZ (GM) * FG-42 (GM) * MG-34 (GM) * Bren * M1941 Johnson (GM) Bolt-Action Rifles * Mosin * Kar 98k * Springfield * Lee-Enfield * Jungle Carbine (GM) Machine Guns * MG-42 * M1919 Browning * M19 Maxim Sidearms * Tokarev TT-33 * Walther P38 * M1911 * Webley * Luger P08 (GM) Shotguns * M1897 Trench Gun Launchers * M9A1 Bazooka * Panzershreck Grenades * Mk 2 * RGD-33 * Stielhandgranate * Mill's * Smoke Equipment * Satchel Charge * Binoculars * Thermite 'Vehicles' Tanks * Russian – ** T-34 * German – ** Panzer IV ** Tiger I ** Tiger II * American – ** M4 Sherman * British – ** Crusader Air Craft * German – ** Messerschmidt BF-9 ** Stuka * American – ** P51 Mustang * British – ** Spitfire Water Craft * American – ** Landing Craft Infantry Ground Vehicles * Russian – ** Gaz-67B ** ZIS-6 * German – ** Opel Blitz ** Sd.skf 251 * American – ** Willy's Jeep ** GMC CCKW ** M3 Half Track German Mod The German mod is an official mod of the game released by Activision, in which the campaign has been modified, receiving improved graphics and switches perspectives, with players now playing as the German side and fight against the Allies. The Mod also includes new weapons, such as the C96 Carbine, the FG 42, the SIG KE7, the Browning WZ, the MG-34, the M1941 Johnson, the MP 35, the Simonov SKS, the Jungle Carbine and the Luger P08. The characters in the campaign are also different, for in the former British campaign, players assume the role of Corporal Erich Schifler and are lead by Sergeant Hinrichs, while in the former Russian and American campaigns, players assume the role of Private Rudolf Shaften. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games